


Compliments to the Chef

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are in trouble and this time it isn't Dean's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments to the Chef

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Compliments to the Chef  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 2,698  
>  **Prompt:** #28. The boys are forced to stay in a motel room for at least a week. They can have food brought in, but they themselves can NOT leave. Banter and brotherly picking ensue.  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer  
>  **Summary:** The boys are in trouble and this time it isn't Dean's fault.  
>  **A/N:** written for an [Adopt a Bunny](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/142789.html) free for all spn_bigpretzel

Sam tried to open the door and nothing happened. He tried to open it with his left hand, that didn’t work, he tried with both hands and still nothing. “Okay, Dean. What did you do?” It would be just like his brother to super glue the door shut as a prank. Apparently, his older brother thought he was hilarious.

“What?”

“I can’t open the door.” Sam jiggled the doorknob. Still nothing. He was starting to get worried. How the hell were they supposed to leave the room?

“Why did you automatically think I did it?”

Sam stared at Dean as if he had lost his mind. “Because it’s obviously something you would do. So I just assumed...”

Dean quickly interrupted. “You know what they say about assume don’t you? It makes an...

“Ass out of you and me. Yeah, I get it. But if you didn’t do it then why won’t the door open?”

Dean quickly shrugged his shoulders. He might be the older brother but that didn’t mean he knew everything. “Maybe it’s stuck. Let me try.”

Without a word, Sam moved out of his brother’s way and watched as Dean pulled and wiggled the doorknob with as much success as he’d had. 

“This isn’t funny anymore, Dean. As a matter of fact it wasn’t even remotely funny in the beginning. We have to get out of here. So, just undo what you did.” Sam stood glaring at his brother with his hands on his hips. Dean had pulled some stunts before, the itching powder in his underwear sprang painfully to mind, but this took the cake.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t do this?”

“You didn’t?” Sam’s eyes widened as what his brother had said sunk in.

“No. I didn’t. This isn’t something I would do. Now itching powder is another thing entirely.” Laughter threatened at the memory of Sam wearing said powder filled underwear until he caught a glimpse of Sam’s face and he quickly pulled himself together. “Besides, it was fine last night when I came back in from my date.”

A sinking feeling began in the pit of Sam’s stomach. “You had a date?”

“Yeah, remember the waitress at the greasy spoon yesterday?” A huge grin spread across Dean’s face as he continued, “She was blonde, blue-eyed and built like a...” As he held his hands out in a gesture to describe his date’s figure, Sam quickly interrupted.

“What happened?”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “If you don’t know that Sammy, you obviously haven’t been getting laid enough.”

Sam could feel his temperature begin to rise. “I get ‘laid’ as you so eloquently put it quite enough but that isn’t the issue here. What I meant was what happened after your date?”

Once more he shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing really. I told her I’d had fun but that we couldn’t become serious because I was leaving this morning. Then I kissed her goodbye and left.”

“You told her that after you and she had....” He had a very bad feeling but he sincerely hoped he was wrong. “Did anything else happen?”

“Well, she did have tears in her eyes when she asked me to kiss her again.”

“Did you?”

“Do you really think I should kiss and tell?” Dean couldn’t help teasing.

“Damn it, Dean! This is important.”

Dean nodded his head. “I didn’t see how I could refuse.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what his brother meant. Dean hadn’t wanted to refuse. His older brother never could resist a beautiful woman add one with tears in her eyes and he was a goner.

“Anything else?”

“Nope. Well, I did think I was going to have a bald spot this morning because she tightened her hands a little too tight in my hair as I was kissing her again.” Dean put his hand up to the back of his head and felt again just to make sure. He was relieved not to find said bald spot.

Sam began to pace the floor as he shook his head. This couldn’t be happening. Didn’t they have enough trouble to deal with? Suddenly, he stopped in front of his brother. “Is it possible she was a witch, Dean?”

“A witch?”

“Yeah, did you see or hear anything that might have led you to believe....”

Another smile spread quickly across Dean’s face. “I did see a flash of bright light but I thought it was just me.”

Once more Sam rolled his eyes. If this kept up his eyes were going to be permanently stuck in the back of his head. “Damn it, Dean!”

For a brief minute Dean had the good grace to look sheepish. “Hey, don’t blame me. I was just...”

His younger brother let out a huge sigh. “Doing what you usually do. I know. But that doesn’t really help us now. If we can’t leave....” He let his sentence trail off as he watched a look of horror come across Dean’s face. “What?”

“How are we supposed to eat?” This time it was Dean who began to pace the floor. “Dude, I can’t go without food. And I don’t mean that rabbit food you like to eat. I need real food like meat, salty snacks...” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Man, we got to get out of here.”

“I’m open for suggestions, Dean.”

Dean stopped pacing as an idea came to him. “Call Bobby.”

“You sure? You know he’s only going to rag us, and by us I mean you, for getting into this mess.”

“We don’t have any other choice.”

Without another word, Sam took out his cell phone and began to dial Bobby’s number. 

 

Almost as soon as it was answered Sam began to speak. ”Hey, Bobby, it’s Sam. Me and Dean... I mean Dean has gotten us into a kind of.... situation and we could really use your help.”

“Tell him to bring snacks.”

“What? Nothing it was just Dean. So, will you help?”

“Tell him to bring snacks.”

“We really appreciate this, Bobby.” As Sam gave Bobby the address of the motel Dean began to yell.

“TELL HIM TO BRING SNACKS.”

Sam placed his hands over the receiver and turned to glare at his brother. “All right. I’ll tell him.” With a shake of his head, Sam stopped covering the phone and began to speak, “Sorry, Bobby. That was Dean again. He wants you to bring snacks.” There was a long pause before Sam spoke again. “Can we just tell you when you get here? Great. Thanks, Bobby.”

As soon as he hung up the phone, Sam, once more, turned to glare at Dean. “Don’t you have any phone etiquette?

“Sorry but I’m hungry.”

“You ate last night.” Sam stated the obvious.

“Yeah, well last night isn’t this morning now is it?” He had to get his mind off of food. 

“When did Bobby say he’d be here?”

“He’ll be here within the week.”

“A WEEK?” Dean could just picture the headlines now. Two men found in motel room dead from starvation. He shuddered. That wasn’t the way he wanted to go out. “How the hell are we supposed to survive a week without food?”

“Relax, Dean. I’ve got a few things in my duffel bag and we can....” Before he could finish his brother interrupted.

“I can’t live on rabbit food!”

“Get a hold of yourself. I’ve got chips, crackers and stuff and...” He fumbled in the front pocket of his jeans. “I have twenty dollars. That should buy us a pizza or two. It’s not much but it should last until Bobby gets here.”

_Mmmmm. Pizza, the sauce, the meat, the extra cheese. Mmmmm._ “How are we supposed to get the pizza if we can’t leave the room, Einstein?” Dean would be the first to admit he wasn’t at his most charitable when he was hungry. But it was all Sam’s fault. He shouldn’t have mentioned the word pizza in the first place.

Sam shook his head. “Have you ever heard of this new thing called delivery? It’s really cool. All you have to do is dial the number, tell them what you want and guess what? It’s delivered to your door.” Sam put his hand to his mouth as if he had divulged a great secret before once more shaking his head. “Now who’s Einstein?”

For just a minute Sam thought Dean was going to hit him but instead his brother turned around, flopped down onto the nearest bed and closed his eyes. 

“What are you doing?”

Dean opened one eye before quickly shutting it again. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

In that second Sam really, really wanted to smack Dean. Leave it to his brother to get them into messes and while his brother naps he gets to do all the research. Sam didn’t realize he had spoken out loud until Dean chimed in.

“Is it my fault you’re so much better at the research than I am? You know, it really isn’t nice to rub that in.” And with a satisfied smirk on his face Dean rolled over.

Sam glared at Dean’s back for a long time before he finally sat down at the small table and pulled out his laptop and began his research. Although, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to find anything to cure idiot older brothers ruled by a certain... appendage.

 

 

Four days later and Sam was still no closer to finding a way out of the motel room than he had been the first day. Only now he was starting to get even more desperate for a way out. Dean had spent the majority of the last few days playing his version of ‘Are we there yet’ only instead it was “Is Bobby here yet?” Sam thought he was going to loose his mind. And he swore by everything that was holy if that happened he was taking Dean with him.

“Is Bobby here yet?” His favorite question preceded Dean as he walked out of the bathroom.

“No, he’s not. How many times do I have to tell you he’ll be....” Suddenly, Sam stopped speaking.

“What?”

Sam held up his hand. “Shhh.”

“What?”

“Can’t you hear it?”

Dean shook his head. All he could hear was the rumbling of his own stomach. Sure, he had technically eaten. They had had enough to get two extra large pizzas. So they hadn’t really starved. But he would kill for some good snacks and not the kind of crap Sam had thought was snacks. Who in the hell buys healthy potato chips anyway? He hadn’t even realized there was such a thing until Sam had pulled a bag from his duffel bag. 

Thankfully Sam interrupted his thoughts.

“It’s Bobby.”

Dean’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. “Really?” He felt better than he had in days. He didn’t even care about the ribbing he knew was coming his way as soon as they told Bobby what had happened. Just as long as Bobby had brought the snacks that is.

“Yep, really.”

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Dean almost bowled Sam over in his rush to open it. “Bobby, did you bring the...” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Bobby thrust a large brown bag into his outstretched hand. “You’re a life saver, Dude.”

“What in the hell’s going on you two?”

Sam looked over at his brother, who had his face almost buried inside of the sack. “Dean met this girl....”

Bobby held up his hand. “Say no more.” Bobby shook his head sadly as he stared at the older Winchester brother. “When you gonna learn, boy?” 

A sheepish grin crossed Dean’s face as he shrugged his shoulders.

Bobby’s eyes widened as he continued to stare at Dean stuffing his face full of snack food, Sam quickly told Bobby where Dean had met the girl. “Okay, I’ll go see what I can do about fixing this mess.” Without another word, Bobby began to walk out the door. “Oh, you two can stay here.” He couldn’t resist the teasing.

“Hardy, har, har,” Sam muttered as he watched their friend hop into his truck and pull out of the motel parking lot. 

As he shut the door, Dean yelled, “Is Bobby back yet?”

“No, he just left, Dean. Just eat your snacks.” Sam hoped Bobby would be able to get them out of the motel room before he did Dean great bodily harm.

 

A couple of hours later and Bobby was back. As he walked through the opened door he didn’t mince words. “I hate to break it to you, Sam but this wasn’t Dean’s fault.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “It isn’t? Then why?”

“You did it.” Bobby tried his damnedest to keep the smile from his face.

“Sam did it?” A gleeful smile crossed Dean’s face as he stared at Bobby in shock. He knew he should probably, at the least, be pissed at Sam blaming him for something he himself had done but honestly the look on Sam’s face was more than worth it.

Sam completely ignored his brother. “Me?” Sam put his hand to his chest, the perfect picture of innocence. “What did I do?”

“You should watch what you say about someone’s cooking when they’re in earshot.” Bobby bit his lip as laughter bubbled forth.

“Huh?” Sam didn’t have a clue as to what Bobby was talking about.

“The diner where Dean met his date was the same place you described the cook’s grilled chicken salad as a bowl full of wilted grass with bits of dried out play-dough pretending to be grilled chicken stuck in it. Apparently, she took exception to it.”

Sam’s mouth hung open in shock. He vaguely remembered saying something like that but after the ordeal he had just been through with Dean he had forgotten some of the details. “Did she say what she wanted to let us out of here?”

“Dean can leave anytime he wants. Apparently, she hadn’t realized you two were sharing the room. But from you, Sam, she wants a full apology in front of witnesses and...”

He quickly interrupted. “An apology? I can do that. It’s not a problem.” As Sam walked towards the door Bobby began to speak.”

“I said and, boy. Let me finish.”

_And?_ This did not bode well. What more could she want?

“She wants you to write a full review about how wonderfully perfect, her words, her cooking is. Apparently she wants to put it in the local paper.” Bobby lifted his baseball cap and scratched his head. “Oh yeah, there is one more thing. “She wants you to come by tonight for a private supper, just the two of you.”

“Is there anything else?”

It was all Bobby could do not to bust out laughing at the expression on Sam’s face. “No, I think that about does it.”

Dean had no such qualms, his laughter echoed through the room. Finally, he was able to get a hold of himself. “Did you by any chance ask her name?”

Bobby quickly nodded his head. “It was Barbara, Babs, Beth, Be...” He scratched his head. “It’s on the tip of my tongue.”

A look of horror crossed Sam’s face. 

“Was it Becky?” Dean supplied the name so gleefully, Sam had to clench his hands into fists at his sides to keep from hitting his older brother.

Bobby nodded his head once more. “That’s it.”

_No. It couldn’t be. Not her. Not again._ “What the... What are we supposed to do now?” Sam looked at his brother with eyes wide with what could only be determined as fright.

“What do you mean we?”

“Come on, Dean. You have to help me. What do I do?”

Dean flashed his younger brother a grin as he followed Bobby out the door. “If I were you, I’d get to writing that review and then you might want to freshen up a bit. After all you’re the one with the hot date tonight.” He laughed out loud as he heard a shoe hit the door just as he had shut it behind him.


End file.
